The Rebirth Of A Phoenix
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: Flavia Łukasiewicz's isolated world gets turned upside down when strangers start encroaching on her quiet little mountain town, and start confusing her with someone they knew and what's this about about personifications of nations? First a stalker starts watching her every movement AND not to mention the two new owners of the coffee shop suddenly know everything about her?
1. stalkers and lattes

Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched and you can't help but squirm internally? Well for me it's starting to become an everyday occurrence now from the moment I step outside I get the feeling. At first it was only one day a week and only outside my house once I get a couple houses down the feeling goes away. I did catch a glimpse of someone one day who was just sitting in a van he had snow white hair and red eyes I couldn't help but think I knew him though when I saw him first the feeling that filled me was an intense distrust. when he noticed that I saw him he quickly drove off I tried to get the license plate number with my phone but they had duct tape over the numbers.

Now everytime I go out alone which is always I make sure to bring my taser and Swiss Army knife I'm a 19 year old woman and I'm being stalked what you expect me to do? and that's not the only thing I've been noticing. A new coffee shop opened up downtown and I decide to go in one day last week seeing it was a pretty cold winter day. The place looked pretty normal on the outside and the inside except for the guy that was working the cash register he had dark chocolate hair and bright emerald green eyes that had a Childish shine to them much like my own.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was new to the town you really don't see anybody new moving in up here permanently at least. Kingstown was nestled in the Mountains and was practically isolated besides the one road in and out and you're lucky if it wasn't covered in snow from avalanches in the winter and fall time.

I slightly envied his curly hair my blond hair was straight as can be until I curled it every morning at first I would end up burning my hair until I got the hang of it . I was wearing my usual pink parka and white skinny jeans that hugged my legs they were surprisingly warm so I had multiple pairs. I'm a bit of a fashionista I loved wearing different shades of pink and going on my monthly visit to the mall down south.

"Hola senorita what would you like?" I snapped out of it when I noticed I had zoned out. I blushed a bit at his accent and quickly told him my order but I couldn't help but notice went I was ordering his eyes held a ancient wisdom to them way beyond his years he seem to be in his early 20's or possibly late 20's.

I quickly paid him and accepted my coffee after I start to get that feeling again but sadly I'm a stickler for gossip and instead of doing the right thing I decided to pry what information I could out of him. So turning my charm on which I don't usually do I get hit on enough as it is I flashed him one of my award winning smiles which seemed to work I could tell by the way he returned his own smile that this one was a Playboy...

"So like, what brings you to this little secluded frozen slice of land?" I purred out slowly as I smirked at the guy, by the oblivious look on the guys face I could tell I could get a lot of juicy gossip out of him.

"I'm looking for a new start so to speak..." I noticed he started getting hesitant but he kinda seems like an idiot...so I to decided to play my cards carefully so I put up an oblivious front.

"Ah I see..like who did you kill?" he seemed to deflate and quietly looked down I raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Um my shift is up I have to...go..." he quickly stuttered and took off his maroon apron and smiled apologetically at me before leaving. I couldn't help but stared at my coffee in thought, I asked one simple question and he acted like I just confronted him about a murder well that joke earlier really didn't help...

"Like,something weird is going on..." I mumbled as I took a quick sip of my latte before turning around and leaving the shop.

And I couldn't have been more right...

**A/N: Well then it seem Flavia has some problems on her plate now what with this "stalker" and the new Coffee guy...I wonder what's going on? well of course I know but you don't~ **

**remember to review its like totally awesome AND nice to get them!**


	2. Me Myself And I

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia...I wish I did but I don't **

I will admit its pretty lonely after I moved out of my parents place and into my own home downtown now its just me myself and I down here. When I decided not to go to college I expected my parents to be furious with me with both graduating from Harvard after all I just expected my parents would lose it when I decided not to get a higher education. But actually they took it pretty well and accepted my desires of opening a restaurant downtown not to mention they pay for the entire building that also luckily had an apartment above it.

The restaurant itself is nothing much but is actually extremely popular we have a bakery inside which my friend Lisa runs, there's nothing better than waking up in the morning to the smell of fresh bread and bagels.

Then there's the actual restaurant we serve food from all around the world and are beginning to grow in popularity so much though I'm thinking about hiring a new person. So far its just me and my friends Lisa, Kathy, Jessica and Anna running the place.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and snatched my keys off of the kitchen counter as I walk pass, I plan to go down to the Boutique a few shops down to go see Diane.

After getting my pocketbook off of the table in the hallway I quickly open the front door and slammed it shut before heading down the stairwell that led to the alleyway between my restaurant and the antique store.

After getting outside and locking the door behind me I quickly walked on to the main road checking for any sign of the van that's been following me. making sure the coast is clear I quickly cross the road and ducked into Dianae's boutique once I reached it.

"Well you move fast, still have the stalker?" Diane said from her place behind the counter in the middle of the store. Diane McClain was only 2 years older than me and the almighty giver of discounts, Im cheap sue me...

"Yeah but like,I have it under control so don't worry..." I sighed she always able to see through my facade.

"No you don't not one person can have this under control. What you have been telling me is that you're being stalked by some perverted albino in a van. why don't you just let the police department handle it instead of you yeah you have self defense training but that doesn't make you an expert I'm just worried about you Flavia..." She confessed her worries her sea blue eyes burned into my own emerald green.

"Like I know but its just...I know him I can feel it, I just get the feeling that I knew him once..." if I wanted to I could go down to the police station and give up full description of him because every single time I close my eyes I see a pair blood red eyes glaring right back.

"What is it like a past life thing?" She asked as she put her head down on the countertop.

"Well like you remember when I got those like weird dreams couple years ago right?" Diane nodded her head tiredly as she picked her head off the counter.

"Well like I think whatever is like happening right now is connected to that.."

"Why did you see him in your dreams or something like that?" She asked quietly her inner psychiatrist coming out.

"..."

"Come on Flavia I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Yes...I had a dream a day ago I think I was in Poland and like he was there...a-and he shot me in the l-leg i-it felt so r-real...T-there was blood e-everywere and it was j-just so r-real... " I tried to stop my tears but to no avail...

"Oh Flavia..." I hate it when people felt sorry for me I can't stand it. I'm not weak but people see me as such I makes me sick that I can't be as strong as I believe myself to be.

"I don't think you should be alone right now give me a second to close up and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." I just nodded and wipe the tears away quietly.

"Like...fine"

**A/N: Like totally review it's just so totally fabulous to like get reviews!**


End file.
